


Falling in love at the coffee shop

by FangirlingUntilIdie



Series: Songs of Jade and Sapphire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Dean and Charlie are besties, Dean works at his mom's coffee shop, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, High School AU, Homophobia, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Sweet, Teenage Castiel, Teenage Sam, human!Cas, i didn't want this to go there, no monsters, so sorry it just kinda happened, teenage Charlie, teenage Jess, teenage dean, they're so cute i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingUntilIdie/pseuds/FangirlingUntilIdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester works at his mom's coffee shop. He has a serious crush on one of his customers. He's super hot, but Dean doesn't know him because he doesn't go to his school. But then he asks Dean for his phone number and his whole world is turned upside down.</p><p>This is the first part of my series "Songs of Jade and Sapphire". The works aren't related, but I put all my Destiel fics in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by "Falling in love at the coffee shop" by Landon Pigg, you can find it on Youtube! :)
> 
> Also this wasn't beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works at his mother's coffee shop when this really handsome guy, whom Dean secretly calls Blue-Eyes, enters and kinda asks him out.

It was Wednesday, which meant that Dean had to go to his mother's coffee shop straight after school. It was a typical fall day, the sky was grey and a light drizzle made his messy hair damp. When he entered the cosy coffee shop and bakery the green-eyed boy was overwhelmed by the amazing smell that hung in the air. There were only few customers there yet, but Dean assumed that would change soon when most people were out for their lunch break. He walked past the counter and into the kitchen to greet his mother Mary, whose hands and apron were covered in flour.  
“Hello, sweetheart! How was school today? Did you get that history test back yet?”  
Dean blushed at his mother's use of his nickname in public.  
“Mom! Don't call me that! I'm not five any more, you know?”  
Mary grinned, then took a step forward to hug her eldest son.  
“You'll always be my baby. Now will you please take the pie out of the oven? It should be finished by now.”  
Dean looked up as the word “pie” was mentioned.  
“What kind of pie?” he asked as he put on the oven gloves and walked towards the big oven.  
“I thought you just hear pie and the rest is blah blah blah?” Mary teased her son, but after the annoyed sound he made she added “it's Pumpkin Apple Pie.”  
“Mooooom! Why don't you ever make these at home? The only time I get to eat some is when there is a piece left at the end of the day, which basically never happens!”  
“Well, Dean. Why don't you stand in the kitchen yourself and make all the pies you want?” Mary replied. She meant it, but Dean shrugged it off. He placed the pie on the table and left to take off his jacket and put on his name tag.  
When he returned his mother stood at the counter and gave an old lady her change.  
“I'll take over, you can go finish your pie.” Dean suggested.  
“Thank you, swee... Dean”. Mary's son frowned.  
“No problem” he said, teeth clenched. 

He worked contently for half an hour. Most customers just wanted some kind of coffee with a piece of pie or a cupcake. Dean was happy to do some simple work, but right now there was not much to do so he got his sketchbook out and began doing some doodles. It distracted him from thinking about him. He called him Blue-Eyes because he had incredibly blue eyes, the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Dean had never talked to him, except when he served him at the coffee shop. He usually drank some fancy coffee with caramel syrup and whipped cream. Blue-Eyes didn't go to his school, so Dean couldn't ask Charlie if she knew him. And even if he had, Dean would never have built up the courage to ask him out. Hell, he hadn't even come out as bi yet. He dropped a hint here and there for Charlie to pick up, but until now she hadn't confronted him about it. As for his family, he suspected his mother must know something, but he reckoned that if she did she waited for him to be comfortable talking about it. His little brother Sam didn't know about anything, but he was the one  
Dean was the least worried about. Sammy would accept him whoever Dean was dating.  
“Hello” a deep voice said and ripped Dean out of his thoughts.  
“Hi there, what can I do for you?” Dean replied casually before realizing who was standing before him. His heart stopped a beat and he instantly felt a strange feeling in his guts, like he had when was really really nervous. Maybe he got this feeling right now because all of a sudden, Dean was really really nervous. Blue-Eyes stood before him, handsome as ever with his messy hair and chapped pink lips. Dean's mouth got dry and his palms sweaty.  
“Same as always?” Blue-Eyes suggested.  
“And what's that?” was all Dean managed to say in an awkwardly unmanly voice. Not very polite, really, but his brain was a mess right now, all he could think about were his blue eyes and his pink lips and his broad shoulders. He caught himself staring at him when he realized he hadn't even listened when he told him his order.  
“Sorry, what was that?” Dean really tried to concentrate, so he kind of stared at Blue-Eyes' lips, hoping to read the words from his lips in case his ears betrayed him.  
“One Café Latte and one hot chocolate, please.” Blue-Eyes repeated.  
Two drinks. He is ordering two drinks.  
“Oh, and one piece of that Pumpkin Apple Pie, please. It looks delicious.”  
Get your shit together, Winchester. What were you expecting? That a hot guy like him doesn't have a date? He probably doesn't even like guys. You should just forget him.  
“Sure, would you like anything else or is that all?”  
“Since you're asking, … Dean” he said, squinting his eyes as he tried to read what Dean's name tag read, “would you consider giving me your phone number?”  
He wants my … what? … my phone number? … what about his girlfriend!  
Dean blushed a dark red as he tried to come up with a clever response.  
“Um.. I guess, well... sure, why not. But first let me prepare your drinks. You can already sit down if you want to, I will bring you everything.”  
Dean was extremely relieved when Blue-Eyes smiled at him one last time and then turned around to take a seat. In the meantime Dean cut the pie into an extra large piece for him. Then he went to prepare his drinks. But why did he order two drinks and then asked for my phone number? It made absolutely no sense to Dean, but he was still trembling with nervousness. Why would a handsome young man like Blue-Eyes show any interest in Dean Winchester? The only thing he was good at was hurting the people he loved. But of course Blue-Eyes didn't know that.  
When the drinks were finished Dean put them on a tray together with the pie. He put it on the table Blue-Eyes had chosen and began calculating.  
“That's 7$, please” Dean said all business-like. He avoided looking Blue-Eyes directly in the eyes.  
“What's the rush? You could sit down with me, there is no queue right now. Besides, who is going to drink the hot chocolate if it's not you?” Blue-Eyes said winking. That caught Dean off-guard. What was going on? Was this some kind of prank Sam and his best friend Jess were playing on him?  
“I... well, I... there's work to be done, actually. So no, thank you” Dean said. He was still extremely nervous, his knees threatened to get weak.  
“I'm sorry to hear that. I still hope you will change your mind, there is no way I can eat this piece of pie all by myself. And I'm still waiting for the phone number you promised me!”  
“We'll see” Dean managed to say before he nearly ran into the kitchen to take some deep breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it! I appreaciate it :)


	2. Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to sit down with Blue-Eyes. They chat for some time, but then Dean's anxiety kicks in..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than the first one, but I'm quite happy with it. I put this up right after I wrote it so it's probably full of typos! Don't hesitate to point them out to me, I will gladly remove them :)

“Dean, is everything okay? You look awful!” Mary said when she saw him. She instantly stopped what she was doing and ran over to her son.   
“Gosh, you're really pale. Do you want to sit down for a minute?” she asked worried.  
“Sit down? I don't know.” Dean answered. It reminded him of what Blue-Eyes had just suggested. The thought of him made his stomach hurt, but like in a good way.   
“Why don't you tell me what happened?” Mary offered.   
“There's someone outside. They kinda asked me out. I already wondered why they ordered two drinks and then asked for my phone number, but when I brought them the drinks they asked me to sit down.” Dean purposely didn't use the pronoun “him”. He still wasn't sure whether he was ready to come out to his mother.   
“And do you like them?” Mary wanted to know. Dean noticed that she put a little too much emphasis on the pronoun.   
“I don't know! Well, I think I do. I don't even know him!”   
Shit. Shit shit shit.   
“Well I guess you could sit down and have a chat with them, since they already bought you a drink. There's not much to do at the moment anyway, but when you see a customer you'll need to get up and serve them, understood?”  
“Thanks mum, you're the best!” Dean happily hugged his mother, thankful that she overheard him saying it was a him and not a her asking him out. Before he went outside again he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and check his hair. When he was happy with how he looked he took a deep breath to calm himself and walked straight toward the table where Blue-Eyes was seated. His palms were already sweaty again when he sat down in front of him without saying a word.  
“I'm happy you decided to join me.” Blue-Eyes opened the conversation.  
What do I say? Dean thought, panicking.   
“My mum said she doesn't need me for a while so I thought I could have a chat with you in the meantime.” Wow, that was stupid. But Blue-Eyes grinned and took a sip of his coffee.   
“This is delicious, by the way.” he said and pointed at the pie. “Do you make them?”  
“God, no. All I can manage to make is burgers. My mum bakes these, she's the best baker in the whole area.” Dean explained, proud of his mother.   
“I bet she is” Blue-Eyes answered before offering Dean the hot chocolate. “I hope you like it. I wasn't sure what to order for you so I went with this.”  
“No, this is perfectly fine, promise. But I won't let you pay for it, since I work here I can drink whatever I want for free.”   
“No way! I asked you out, I pay.”   
“Well, you didn't exactly ask me out, did you?” Dean answered. He had no idea what was going on with him, a minute ago he was a sweating, trembling mess and now he was chatting with Blue-Eyes like he had known him forever.   
“You're right. Would you like me to ask you out, Dean?”   
“That's not how it works! If you ask me out and already know the answer, then what's the point?” Blue-Eyes looked surprised. His eyes widened a little and the corner of his mouth turned upward.   
“Well, what's that. We barely know each other and you are already making fun of me.” Blue-Eyes said, his tone serious. But when he saw the look of sheer horror on Dean's face he had to chuckle.   
“You shouldn't take me too serious, you know?” he said to loosen the tension. Dean relaxed a little. For a moment he thought he had already fucked up. He felt so light and happy around Blue-Eyes it   
was unreal. Usually he only felt like this with Charlie or Sam around to lighten the mood.   
“Okay” Dean said shyly. His good mood was kind of blown away, he was beginning to get nervous again. Blue-Eyes felt the shift in Dean's mood.  
“Am I bothering you? I really don't want to keep you from working. It was quite rude of me and I apologize.” he said politely.   
“No, don't worry! It's not your fault. It's just... there's a lot going on right now.”  
“I understand. Well, it was nice meeting you, Dean. If you don't mind, I'm still interested in your phone number.”  
“Sure thing!” Dean said, a little less anxious because Blue-Eyes instantly noticed that he began to feel uneasy. Blue-Eyes handed Dean his mobile phone. He typed in his number quickly and pressed save.   
“Dean Winchester, is it?” Blue-Eyes noticed, happy that he had managed to get Dean's number.   
“Yeah.” Dean said. He didn't know where his good mood had gone. He was sorry though, he didn't want Blue-Eyes to think it was because of him.   
“I hope to see you again, soon!” Blue-Eyes said.  
“Me, too. Well, you know where to find me. It was nice meeting you!” Dean answered while he got up.   
“You, too!”   
“It sounds stupid to ask, but you haven't exactly told me your name...”  
“Haven't I? Well, I guess that's something you will have to find out! I promise I'll text you.” Blue-Eyes said as he got up himself, handing Dean a 10$ bill.  
“Keep the change.” he said, the turned around immediately and left the café, leaving a speechless Dean standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this! I personally love this AU and I hope to update as frequently as possible! Suggestions are also welcome :)


	3. I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean invites Charlie over to come out to her. And we get to meet Jess, isn't that wonderful? Two character introductions in just one chapter, whooo!

Dean took his phone out immediately after Blue-Eyes left to tell Charlie about it.

Dean: OMG Charlie guess what!  
Charlie: What???  
Dean: I think I just had a date!!  
Charlie: I thought you were at work! Tell me everything!  
Dean: I finish at 5, you wanna come over then?  
Charlie: Sure thing! See ya later alligator ;))

Dean still felt a little muzzy after Blue-Eyes had left. He couldn't wait to see Charlie later that day, though. The two of them had become best friends after they realized that both of them were huge nerds. From then on they got on well and told each other everything. Dean even told her some things he would never tell his little brother Sam. They trusted each other, but being 15 years old he was too young to know about some things. Apart from the two of them, Dean barely had any friends at school. Sure, there was his clique that he always hung out with at lunch, but they never even once met up in the afternoon, except Kevin and Chuck. But they weren't the kind of friends you tell about your feelings. So Charlie was all he got. I'm gonna tell her everything. Dean was sure she would understand.  
The last half hour flew by, Wednesdays were never busy. That's why he worked alone then. Usually he worked together with Jess, she was a lovely girl from his school and a year younger than him. Sam had crushed on her from the moment he laid eyes on her, which was nearly one year ago. She and her family had moved here then and only two weeks later Jess had applied for a job in the Winchesters' coffee shop. Dean's mother gladly employed her, since she didn't pay Dean, instead she would give him money for anything he needed when he needed it, and desperately needed help because the shop went so well. Dean and Jess instantly got along well, but it was clear that it was Sam she was interested in. Dean didn't mind though, he knew about his brother's crush on Jess. It took all his patience not to scream at the both of them whenever they worked together at the shop. Even the customers noticed something was going on, that's how obvious it was that they both had crushes on each other. Then finally one month ago Jess took the initiative and asked Sam out. He gladly agreed and the two of them were dating since then. Dean was happy for both of them, he thought they deserved each other.  
Wow, my baby brother will probably get laid before me Dean thought to himself while scribbling some doodles into his sketchbook. The door opened and cool autumn air blew inside. It was Jess, who came for work. She worked the evening shift today.  
“Hey Dean!” she greeted him while closing her umbrella.  
“Hi Jess, what's up?” Dean replied and then hugged her tightly.  
“It's all sunshine and lollipops.” she said, poking her tongue out at him. Dean grinned and followed her into the kitchen to grab his jacket.  
“How's it going today?” Jess asked him.  
“There's not much to do. It's been quiet mostly. Mum said you should write down that cupcake recipe you told her about, she wants to try it.”  
“It's not that good, really. I don't think it will sell well.”  
“You made a rhyme!”  
“I know I did, Mr. Obvious. Now leave, I got work to do.” Jess ushered Dean out of the café and laughed as Dean looked at her irritatedly.  
“As you wish, Ms. Moore.” Dean said mockingly, curtsying. Jess giggled and closed the door behind him.  
Jess' good mood somehow transferred itself to Dean, who even whistled one of his favourite songs on the way home even though the drizzle was now heavy rain. He was completely soaked when he got home and had to change before Charlie visited.  
“I'm home!” he called when he opened the door. Nobody answered, so he supposed Sam was out with some friends, going to the mall or something. It didn't bother him too much though, that way he wouldn't need to worry about someone eavesdropping on him and Charlie. He planned to tell her everything, from the beginning on. Although he was nervous about it he kind of looked forward to it, too. He had never told another soul about what he was going to confess to Charlie. Before she came over he quickly dried himself and changed into dry clothes and cut the piece of pie Blue-Eyes had bought into two pieces. They hadn't taken a bite from it yet so he assumed he could just as well take it home with him. Along with the pie he got two cans of coke and assembled it all on his desk. Then he put on some music while he waited for Charlie to arrive.  
Barely ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Dean rushed down the stairs to greet his best friend at the door. Her straight ginger hair was soaked wet, along with the rest of her clothes.  
“Hi Deanie-Beanie! I hope what you want to tell me is important enough that I forget that I had to walk through that weather” she made a dramatic gesture towards the door, “because my lovely brother broke our car!”  
“Believe me, it is.” Dean promised. He could feel his heartbeat increase as he lead her up the stairs. There's absolutely no reason to be nervous. You can do this. Just spit it out, she probably already knows anyway he tried to calm himself.  
When Charlie entered his room she let out a cry of excitement. “Is that your mother's?” she asked, dropping her bag and running towards the desk.  
“Yeah, since when am I skilled in the art of pie-making?” Dean replied.  
“You got a point” she mumbled through the crumbs of pie that had already found their way into her mouth. She took her plate and sat down on Dean's bed.  
“So what's this all about?” she asked curiously.  
“I'm about to tell you something that's very important to me. You might already know it, and I will understand if you don't want to be friends any more after this.”  
Charlie lowered the pie she was about to shove into her mouth. “You didn't kill anyone, did you?” she said dead-serious. Dean chuckled nervously.  
“It's not that bad, I guess.”  
“Phew, you got me worrying for a moment there!” Charlie said lightly and continued eating the pie.  
“Well, then?” she asked when Dean didn't continue. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, closed his eyes and said, very quietly: “Charlie, I think I'm bisexual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Please leave a comment to tell me what you think!  
> PS: I can barely stand the tension myself...


	4. I want to come too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Charlie talk and cuddle *-*

Dean kept his eyes closed for what felt like years. When he dared open them again Charlie was still sat on his bed, eating his mother's pie. She looked at him and grinned. Dean could hear his blood rush in his ears, his face must have been either tomato-red or pale as a ghost. Charlie finished her pie and went for the next piece. “Do you want that?” she asked while taking the first bite.  
“Are you kidding me?” Dean said, louder than intended. Tears swelled up in his eyes. He was angry with Charlie for showing no reaction at all. If she would have been upset, or said something like “That's alright, I don't mind”, he would've understood. But this? He got up and sat down again, clenched his fists and bit his lip, but the tears still came. That made him even angrier, he didn't want to cry, not in front of Charlie. It was something he had never done before. Dean began to sob, and within a minute he was curled up on the floor and crying like a baby. Charlie still sat on his bed, but now she got up and walked towards Dean. She sat down next to him and giggled. “Gosh Dean you're such a moron. I've known for quite a while, or do you really think I haven't noticed how hard you swoon over Steve Rogers?”  
Dean sobbed. “Why didn't you tell me. I needed someone to know. I needed someone to talk to.”  
“I thought you weren't ready. I'm sorry” Charlie apologized. Then she cuddled closer to Dean and searched for his hand. “Just let it all out. You can tell me what this fuss is about afterwards.” she offered. Dean just nodded and took Charlie's hand. The he pulled her closer so he could hug her. His chin rested on her forehead and his arms were slung around her shoulders.  
“It's okay, it's okay.” Charlie promised. They fell asleep like this, so they didn't notice either Sam nor Mary who both took a look inside of Dean's room and quietly left again after seeing the two of them huddled peacefully against each other. It was well past midnight when the two of them woke up again.  
“You awake?” Dean whispered while he stroked Charlie's hair.  
“Yeah. You wanna talk now?”  
“Only if you don't mind.”  
“Don't be stupid, that's what I came here for.” Charlie said, lightly punching Dean in the ribs.  
“Ouch!” he said.  
“That didn't even hurt.”  
“You're right.” They giggled. “Thanks for being still here.” Dean said, his tone more serious now.  
“What a shit friend would I be if I left you in a state like this?”  
“You wouldn't be the first...” Dean began. Charlie shifted her weight to lie more comfortably, she knew Dean was about to start talking now.  
“When I was in first grade I was really popular. I mean, I had lots of friends and most of the girls in my class wrote me love letters. I didn't like any of them though. All I did was hang out with my friends and have a good time.” Dean took a deep breath before he continued. Charlie could tell it was hard for him to admit this to her. She had never felt closer to her best friend before. “I wasn't only popular, I was a huge bully as well. There was this one guy in our class, his name was Zachariah, but everyone just called him Zac. He was a skinny child, his clothes were flawed and his eyes were huge. I used to bully him really badly, it was me who made his life a living hell in elementary school. I'm forever sorry, but I guess it's too late now. I don't even know if he still lives, because after a particular incident we had to move and I never saw him again.”  
Dean's voice broke. He shivered. Charlie rubbed his back trying to calm him down.  
“What happened?” she wanted to know.  
“It was in seventh grade. Zac didn't have any friends at all, but I … well, I was still the bully I was in elementary. I picked on him whenever I could. That was until one day somebody called him 'filthy fag' in front of the whole school. It was obvious he liked boys, but I didn't mind. Suddenly nobody even looked at him and he was beaten up regularly. During that time I realized what a shit person I had been. I tried to talk to my friends, but none of them would listen. The whole school was extremely homophobic. All but me, but I wasn't brave enough to stand on his side. So one day, when he was beaten until unconscious, I decided to speak out on the topic. I stepped between him and the guys who beat him, I guess they were in senior year. But nobody would listen, they were so hate-driven, called me a 'dick lover' and started beating me too. They weren't stopped, and so I was delivered into hospital with a broken nose and several broken ribs. My mum was worried sick, but she told me she was very proud of me. Sammy cried at my bed every day they visited and when I could finally leave the hospital nobody would speak a word with me at school. 'FAGGOT' was written all over my locker, the only person who even looked at me was Zac, but he didn't dare speak to me because, of course, he remembered how I bullied him for most of his life. I was beaten up two weeks later again, and then again one month later. That was when my mother couldn't stand it any more. She made me change schools, but my situation didn't improve. Word spread soon and it didn't take long until I was thrashed there, too. My mum didn't notice at first, they were careful not to leave any black eyes. But one day Sam saw how they beat me, and he told her. She freaked out completely. She screamed at me why I hadn't told her, then she cried and then she called the school and signed me off immediately. Moving out of our old house took three weeks in total, and it left us flat broke. That's why she started baking. She began selling at flea markets, but it was a huge success, so she decided to make it a business. Things turned out alright for her and Sam as well, but I had changed a lot. I became the awkward, shy, introvert you know. I was ashamed of who I was, of who I am. I'm afraid that people will react as badly when they find out that I swing both ways.”  
Charlie was speechless. She hadn't expected such an extensive answer from Dean. He usually kept silent about his past. It made her feel warm inside, and she hugged him tighter.  
“Hey, you know what?” she asked.  
“Hmmm?” Dean didn't feel like talking any more. It was like all of the energy had drained out of him together with the words.  
“We have now officially reached stage four of our friendship!” she said cheerily. It made Dean smile.  
“Yaaaaay.” he said sarcastically.  
“I will not take this personally. And I really don't want to steal your show, but there is something I have to tell you, too.”  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “And what's that?” He really wanted to know. Listening instead of talking would be a welcome change to him.  
“I will make this short.” she said, but then fell silent again. She felt really nervous, although she knew that Dean would be happy for her. He waited for her to continue.  
“I have a girlfriend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me so long, it was a hard one!! I hope you like the outcome :)


	5. I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to meet Anna, Charlie's girlfriend.

Dean was completely exhausted when he finally got home after school the next day. He hadn't slept very well, considering he had spent about half of the night lying on the floor together with Charlie. He had struggled hard not to fall asleep in school. He didn't have any lessons together with Charlie that day, so when she came over in the afternoon he was dying to know more about her and her girlfriend.   
“Tell me everything!” he said as he opened the door.   
“If you let me in first” Charlie replied, closing her umbrella. “You do realize that you could just swing you lazy ass in your car and drive to my place, right? But no, instead I have to walk all the way here, day after day.” she complained. Instead of answering Dean pulled her into a tight hug and swirled her around.   
“Love you too, Bradbury.”   
Charlie chuckled. They made their way upstairs and into Dean's room. It's been a while since he had last tidied it up, but Charlie was used to it, and if she was being honest with herself, her own room didn't look any better than Dean's. She threw herself on his bed, leaving Dean no other choice than to sit on the floor or lie next to her. He chose the latter. They lay there quietly, simply enjoying the other's presence.   
“So, are you ever going to talk about that girlfriend of yours?” Dean asked after a while.  
“She has a name, you know?”   
“No I don't know, because the only thing you told me about her is that she is, and I quote this, “the bestest human being that ever walked on the surface of this earth”. Jeez, I didn't know you were into this cheesy kind of stuff.”  
“I'm not!” Charlie defended herself. “I was just very tired, as you might recall.”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about” Dean said, a wide grin spreading on his face. “So tell me about her”  
“Well. Her name is Anna. She goes to college. We've been dating for a month now and it's her first relationship with a girl. She has a cat. She..”   
“Got yourself a college girl, huh?” Dean teased his best friend.   
“Don't be such a jerk, Dean.” Charlie said. She said it lightly, but she meant it and Dean knew. Of course, this was very important to her. “She's vegetarian.” she added, curiously awaiting Dean's reaction to this.  
“What the fuck, Charlie.” he said and sounded disgusted. One glance at his face and Charlie knew he was just joking. She felt as though her stomach was full of butterflies when talking about Anna. Then she had an idea.   
“Do you wanna meet her?” she asked, suddenly excited.   
“Uh, sure. Why not?” He really wanted to meet the girl who could turn Charlie into a giggling teenager.   
“Great! I'll text her, can we meet up at the café?”   
“Sure. Sam's working today, but I guess you don't mind...?”  
“Not at all!” Charlie said, already on her phone.   
“You really are eager to meet your girlfriend... Anna.” Dean corrected himself after receiving a look from Charlie that said “I am 100% done with your shit, Winchester.” He was in a good mood today, being around Charlie was good for him. But still... he felt as though something wasn't right, as if something was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it.   
“She'll be there in 10 minutes” Charlie announced.   
“Really? Oh, great. I guess I'll have to drive then.”   
They got up from Dean's bed and walked downstairs. Before leaving the house Dean grabbed the car keys and the house key, careful to lock it properly.   
“Shotgun!” Charlie said.   
“Duh, we're only two.” Dean said amused. He got into the car and turned it on.   
“How I hate this thing!” he muttered while he drove out of the drive.   
“Don't you like your car?” Charlie asked him shocked.   
“Well, it does what it's supposed to do, but nothing more and nothing less. I wish I had a nice car.”  
“At least you have one! Mine is broken because my lovely brother decided to park under a tree when it was storming outside. I guess you can imagine what happened next.”  
“Seriously? That's how he did it? I must say, he is creative.”  
“It's my car we're talking about here! Show some respect.”  
“Excuse my manners, Miss Bradbury. Somebody kept me awake most of yesterday's night and I am having a hard time even thinking properly.”   
Charlie boxed his upper arm.   
“I'm driving, dude.” Dean said smiling.  
The roads were empty so it only took them a couple of minutes to get to the coffee shop. Dean parked the car right in front of the coffee shop and got out.   
“I'm starving.” he stated while walking Charlie to the entrance, his arm around her shoulders.   
“Good thing your mother is such an awesome baker.”  
“Indeed it is.”   
They entered the coffee shop and they were instantly surrounded by the most delicious smells. It smelled of home, of friendship, and most importantly it smelled of pie.   
“Hi Dean, Charlie!” Sam greeted his brother and his best friend.   
“Hey there, Sammy.” Dean said and ruffled his little brother's hair.   
“Is that really necessary?” Sam asked, rather annoyed, while he got his hair back under control.   
Instead of giving him an answer Dean winked at his brother. Sam made a bitchface at Dean and got back to work. Unlike Dean he was quite talented in the kitchen and so he often helped his mother prepare the dough or decorating the pies and cupcakes for sale. Just like the show-off he was he often surprised Jess with a new pie recipe especially dedicated to her. His recipes often contained fruit and were gluten free or even vegan. Dean didn't really care about these things though, as long as it was pie he was a happy man.   
“So, do you want to order anything?” Sam wanted to know.  
“No thanks, we''re waiting for someone.” Charlie said. She turned around and began looking for a table for them to sit at.   
“Her girlfriend's coming over” Dean whispered, gesturing at Charlie. Sam looked surprised, then help up his index finger to sign “just one moment”, then he vanished into the kitchen.   
“You coming?” Charlie asked Dean after she sat down.  
“On my way.”   
When Dean was sat down the door opened again and a tall, red haired girl with pale skin and a pretty face entered. Her style was casual, she wore boots and jeans, a striped shirt and a khaki jacket. Her face lit up when her eyes met Charlie, who got up to greet her.   
“Hey Anna!” she exclaimed and hugged her tightly. When she let go she placed a careful kiss on Anna's lips, took her hand and led her to their table. “This is my best friend Dean. Dean, this is Anna.” Dean stood up and held out his hand for Anna to shake, but instead of taking it she hugged him. “It's so nice to meet you! I heard so much about you!” she said. Dean threw a questioning look at Charlie, who just gave a shrug and grinned.   
“Would you like some pie? I believe my brother Sam has made something vegan today” Dean said and smiled politely.  
“I'd love to try it!” Anna said and returned the smile.   
“Any drinks? It's on me.” Dean wanted to make a good impression. He had realized that Anna was very special to Charlie when he had seen how she looked at her. So naturally it was important to him to make her feel welcome.   
“A café latte I guess.” Anna said.   
“Same for me.” Charlie added.   
“Two café lattes and some pie, coming up” he said and walked off towards the counter. Instead of waiting for Sam to return from the kitchen he began preparing their drinks.   
“Sammy? Where is that vegan piece of heaven you made today?” he called when he couldn't find it on display.   
“I've got it here. You should really practice your patience, Dean.” Sam said. He carried three plates with a piece of pie on each of them. It was a chocolate pie with a strawberry frosting, a little blob of mousse au chocolat on each, topped with one strawberry slice.  
“Dammit Sammy. Where did you learn to make this?” Dean asked, taken aback.   
“Mum showed me.” was Sam's answer. He carried the plates towards the table at which Dean, Charlie and Anna sat. Dean made a mental note to watch more closely the next time his mother was baking pies for the shop. He needed to know how to do this. When he had finished their drinks, Dean followed Sam to their table and sat down opposite of Charlie and Anna.   
“Enjoy the pie!” Sam said and left the three of them.   
“So, Dean... Charlie told me you liked the Avengers?” Anna opened the conversation. Dean relaxed a little. He decided he liked her, and began preparing a speech on how Stucky changed his life forever. 

Later that evening, when Dean was in his room again, he checked his mobile phone for the first time that day. He had been so occupied with debating about the Avengers with Charlie and Anna, that he had almost completely forgotten about Blue-Eyes. He felt his heartbeat accelerating when the screen lit up, but there were no new messages. There was a stinging in his stomach that Dean didn't like at all. Maybe he just wants to make himself even more mysterious. To not get too much into thinking about what could have motivated Blue-Eyes to not text him, like he had promised, he texted Charlie instead. 

Dean: You and Anna are really cute, you know ;-)  
Charlie: ikr :p no, but srlsy, I'm glad you two get along  
Dean: Me too. I'm happy for you. You deserve someone like her.  
Charlie: Thank you Dean. I mean it.   
Dean: Me too.   
Charlie: so what about you? Is there anybody you like?  
Dean: well, it's not exactly that...  
Charlie: OMG WINCHESTER YOU NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING  
Dean: whoa, calm down bradbury. It's happened before.  
Charlie: Anyway, I'll meet you at the coffee shop tomorrow after school. Brace yourself. Charlie out.

Dean went to bed with a smile that night. He was glad he could finally tell somebody about his feelings. When he closed his eyes, he was sweeping through an ocean of crystal-clear blue. And just before he drifted off to sleep that blue got tinted with a shade of pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry this took me so long! There are currently many other fics in my head and I need to get them sorted out, but I promise the next update will come sooner.


	6. No one understands me quite like you do

School was like hell the next day. Dean had slept heavenly, feeling all warm underneath tons of blankets. But leaving his warm bed for the chilly Friday that was waiting for him? When his alarm clock went off he just turned it off and hid beneath the sheets, not willing to let go of the sweet dreams of the night. The next time he woke up was well into third period, so he had to rush through his morning rituals, which left no time to take a shower or take a second look at his outfit. He arrived in the middle of his English Lit class, earned a disapproving look from his professor and took a seat next to Charlie. She smiled sympathetically at him but said nothing. After five minutes of silence between the two of them she scribbled a note on a shred of paper and slid it across the table.  
_You alright?_  
_Yeah, just tired_  
_Did you read too much Stucky fanfic before going to bed?_  
_Nope. Jerk_  
_Bitch_  
“Mr. Winchester. You're not exactly top of the class, so I would advise you to pay more attention on the lesson and less on Miss Bradbury.” Dean really couldn't care less about The Merchant of Venice, but he sat in silence for the rest of class. The rest of the day was about at boring as it could get, Art being the exception. Architecture wasn't his favourite topic, but letting his hands work on the model of the house he designed was a great relief for Dean. When school was over he left the building and headed towards his car, where he could already see the red of Charlie's hair, which stood out against the otherwise very dull, very grey day. They didn't talk on the way home, partly because Dean wasn't in a talkative mood, which Charlie sensed, and partly because Metallica was playing so loudly that any conversation was downright impossible.  
“So what's up with all the sulky staring and bad vibes?” Charlie asked when they turned into the driveway of the Winchesters house. She didn't get a response, instead Dean looked at her with a face that said “I can't deal with none of your shit right now”. But Charlie sensed that there was more to it than just a very tired, very grumpy mood that Dean sometimes had when he slept too little and read too much fanfiction. But today was different. This was not his usual “my-otp-broke-up-because-one-partner-had-a-terrible-psychic-trauma-and-is-afraid-to hurt-the-love-of-his-life-so-he-leaves-him-and-has-to-find-out-he's-terminally-ill-fifteen-years-later-emotional-breakdown” he got after reading too much sad fanfiction for one evening. She decided to leave it at that and wait for Dean to begin talking by himself. Her patience was soon rewarded when they entered his room and he took a look at his mobile phone. Dean mumbled something angrily below his breath and then threw himself on the bed. He closed his eyes and just lay there for a couple of seconds, then he covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply.  
“I feel so stupid, Charlie.” She readied herself for a long session of listening and advice-giving, but Dean didn't say anything else after that. Alright, if this is how you wanna play, Winchester, … she thought. “Why do you feel stupid?” “Just because.”  
Charlie rolled her eyes and lay down next to Dean, propping her chin on her hands. “Come on, Dean. You can keep lying to yourself but I know that something is wrong and I won't stop annoying you until you tell me what it is.” She kept poking Deans arm with her index finger until he turned his head and looked at her through his fingers. “Why am I even friends with you.” he groaned, but his tone was lighter than before. Charlie even imagined a little grin escaping the corner of Deans lips. “Fine, you win.” he said after Charlie picked up the poking again. She blew him a kiss and turned to lie on her back. “How long would you wait to text someone who gave you their number?” “Depends on the situation” Charlie said truthfully.  
“You see, there's this guy. He comes in at least five times a week to get some coffee and a snack. He's... kinda attractive.”  
Charlie got excited. “And you have his number and wonder when to text him?” she concluded. “Well, not exactly. When he was in for lunch on Wednesday he ordered two drinks and at first I thought he had a date, but then he asked me to sit down with him and give him my number! I mean, hello?! Can you even imagine how I freaked out internally?!” “You're pathetic.” “Shut up, will you? The thing is, I gave him my number, but it's been two days and I've heard nothing. He didn't even show up yesterday, I asked Sammy.”  
“Maybe he's still trying to figure out what to text you about? Might be he's as nervous as you.” “You should have seen him! He radiated pure confidence! There's no way a guy like him is too insecure to text someone like me.”  
“And what's that supposed to mean?” “It means that he plays in another league than me.”  
“Excuse me, Mr Winchester. I believe there has been a misunderstanding. Are you seriously telling me you are not aware of the effect you have on most girls, excluding me, and some guys in school? I know I'm not as qualified as others are on this topic, but you are, like, the most attractive guy in our year.” “Quit saying bullshit like that, it doesn't change anything. He plays in a whole different league than me. It's a wonder he even noticed me.” “Shut up! I don't want to hear any of this! If I got a dollar for each time you think you're not good enough I'd be rich in a week.” “You shut up! You don't even know what he looks like!” They stared at each other with the angriest expression they could muster, but then Dean broke the eye contact and reached for his phone again, but Charlie was faster than him and snatched it away from him before he could check the display.  
“Oh no, you'll forget that right away. You're pitiful, and I won't let you run after someone whose name you don't even know. If he texts you, he'll text you and if he doesn't he doesn't, but right now there is nothing you can do about it.” She raised her index finger warningly and put on her sternest face. When Dean nodded she relaxed and gave him his phone, and he didn't check it but put it on the bedside table.  
“You hungry?” he asked. “Starving!” Charlie sprung from the bed and made for the door, then turned around to check if Dean was following. “How about macaroni and cheese?” Dean suggested. “Sounds lovely.” “Good, because that's the only thing I am able to cook, and besides, I don't think there's any green stuff around.” “The _green stuff_ meaning veggies?” Charlie chuckled. That was so Dean-like she almost thought it was sad.  
He shrugged and put some water in a pot for the noodles. Then he preheated the oven and sat down at the kitchen table. “So how did you meet Anna?” Charlie told him how she'd met her in the mall when she'd been looking for a birthday present for her brother while they waited for the water to boil. “She was working at the cash register and asked if I bought the superhero underwear for my boyfriend.” Charlie smiled at the memory, and Dean could tell that Charlie was very happy with Anna by her side. “When I explained her that they were for my brother she said she'd be off in half an hour and asked if I wanted to meet up. So yeah, that's how we met. We spent a wonderful afternoon at the mall, and when I had to go home she asked if we could meet up the next week again. I agreed, so we went to the cinema a week later. I don't remember much of the film we were watching.” Dean laughed. “I'll spare you the details” Charlie said giggling.  
The water began boiling and Dean poured an immense amount of macaroni in the pot. “Don't you think that's a little too much?” “Nah, Sam will want some when he gets home. He works the shift right after school today.” “And when does your shift begin?” “At four. I can take you home on the way.” “I'd rather go to the coffee shop with you. I need a cupcake today.” Dean grinned. “As you wish, Miss Bradbury.” Charlie told him more about Anna while they waited for their meal to be ready to eat. At some point the conversation drifted to the topic of the Marvel line up for the next years and they happily chatted about their favourite films. They began watching the Thor film when the alarm clock rang to remind them that their lunch was ready. Both loaded their plates with macaroni and cheese and then resumed watching the film. It was half past three when the credits rolled on the screen. “We should probably get ready to leave” Charlie stated after taking a look at her wrist watch. Dean groaned. “Already?” “Yep, lift your lazy ass off the couch and get moving! Sam deserves his finishing time.” She had to pull him off the couch, but he just slumped to the ground and didn't move. “Come ooooooon.” Charlie took his hands and began pulling him through the living room. “I am coming on!” Dean's weak protest wasn't really convincing, but Charlie let go of him and turned around to begin putting on her shoes while Dean crawled across the carpet rather slug-like. When Charlie turned to check if Dean had moved at all she couldn't help getting the giggles, Dean looked too ridiculous. “What?? I don't want to walk!” He had almost reached his shoes when Charlie was ready to leave, so she picked up the car keys and slung her bag across her shoulder. “Not my car!” Dean exclaimed and put on his chucks as quickly as possible, grabbed his leather jacket and followed Charlie out the door. “You need to have empathy, man! I didn't sleep at all last night, and now I have to work until closing time, all by myself! Mum's out of town today so I have to clean everything and prepare stuff for tomorrow.” “You poor thing. I almost pity you.” Charlie said mockingly. “I don't deserve this.”  
They were halfway there when Charlie brought up the topic of Blue-Eyes again. “Maybe he'll come in today and all your worries were unnecessary.” “Don't think so. He's only ever in for his lunch break. I've never seen him in the afternoon.” “Well, you never know, right?” Charlie really gave her best to cheer Dean up, but he was too stubborn about this.

They arrived at the coffee shop ten minutes later, which meant Dean was just two minutes late but Sam was pissed anyway. “Dean, I have prayed for the day that you will actually be on time for your shift.” “Looks like today shall not be that day.” Dean grinned at his little brother, who in return gave him his most professional bitch face. “Chill your ground, man. It's not like you're late for anything.” “I am, actually. Jess will be at our place in fifteen minutes and unlike you, she always is on time.” “Does mum know?”  
“Know what?”  
“That Jess is over and neither me nor her will be there?”  
“I think she won't mind us studying biology together.”  
“Sure, biology. Is that what you guys call it?”  
Sam threw an apron at Dean. “You're such a jerk sometimes, you know that?”  
“At you service!” Dean bowed to Sam, who laughed and began gathering his school bag and jacket. “I need you to finish two apple pies. One's in the oven and the other still has to be prepared. Dough and apples are in the fridge. Try not to fuck it up, okay?”  
“Dude, I might not be as talented as you but I'm positive that I can manage to put together a simple pie.”  
“Just... concentrate, okay?”  
“Duh.”  
Charlie popped her head around the corner and cleared her throat. “Hey Sam. Sorry for Dean's mood, he's been like that all day. We left you some macaroni and cheese, it's on the oven.”  
“Great, I'm starving.”  
“Then why are you still here? Off you go, your girlfriend's waiting!”  
“Thanks, Charlie.” Sam hugged her.  
“I'll make sure Dean doesn't spoil the pie.”  
Dean glared at her. “I'm right here, Charlie. I can hear you.”  
“See you tonight, Dean.” Sam left, his backpack slung over one shoulder.  
“Does that kid ever go to the hairdresser?”  
“Don't think so. I'm sure he and Jess secretly braid each other's hair when they're alone.” Charlie giggled at the vision of Sam with two braids and bows in his hair.

She stayed for another twenty minutes. While Dean prepared the second apple pie for baking she manned the till. When Dean was done in the kitchen she packed two cupcakes; one for her and one for her brother. Just before she was about to leave Dean pulled her in for a tight hug. He felt warm against her, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, his face buried in her red hair. “You're the best.” he whispered. “No problem.” They parted, and out of the corner of his eye Dean saw a dark-haired man turning around in the entrance and leaving on a Vespa. For a short moment he thought it was Blue-Eyes, but he quickly abandoned that thought.  
Dean had lots of work to do. The orders for next week were due today, so he checked the stock for flour, sugar, coffee beans and milk. He filled out all the lists and made the calls. Just after he hung up on the last deliverer the bell at the counter rang. He quickly climbed the stairs from the stock, ran his hands through his hair and straightened his clothes. Then Dean stepped behind the counter. The customer waiting for him looked strangely familiar, although Dean was sure he had never seen him before. He was shorter than Dean, had blond hair and wore a khaki ripstop jacket. He leaned on the counter and had a hostile expression. “Are you Dean Winchester?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ashamed that I haven't posted in ages, but I promise you that this work is not abandoned and will be continued! Real life is demanding a lot of attention at the moment, but I'm working on getting this finished! Thank you all for reading, I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment!


End file.
